1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor for a cannula guide type ultrasonic transducer probe for securing a disinfection cover on the ultrasonic transducer probe so as to prevent the probe from being contaminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to remove body tissue or body fluid from organs such as a liver or kidney by means of a cannula for diagnosis, a cannula guide type ultrasonic transducer probe (to be referred to as a probe hereinafter) is conventionally used to monitor the movement of the cannula inserted in an examination object such as a liver, thereby guaranteeing safety during the examination. A probe of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,139 wherein safety and ease of disinfection/sterilization are well considered. This probe comprises: a carrier having a plurality of ultrasonic transducer elements and a cannula guide cavity; and a cannula guide block having a shape which fits in the cavity and a including cannula guide slot. The ultrasonic transducer elements are aligned in a row and can be brought into contact with a body surface portion. Contamination of this probe through the cannula is, as far as possible, prevented by the guide block.
Though having such a contamination-proof construction, the probe may be contaminated by blood from a patient at the time of cannulation and by blood in the cannula (i.e., cellular fluids and blood attached to the distal end of the cannula) at the time of removal. This contamination could cause serum hepatitis B. In order to avoid this, the probe must be sufficiently disinfected and sterilized every time it is used. However, along with an increase in patients who must be given the ultrasonic examination described above, a sufficient number of patients cannot be examined if the probe is disinfected and sterilized every time it is used.